Question: What is the period of the function $h(x)=-3\cos(\pi x+2)-6$ ? Give an exact value. units
Explanation: Period in sinusoids of the form $y=a\cos(bx+c)+d$ Graphically, the period of a sinusoidal function is the horizontal distance between the ends of a single cycle of its graph. The period of a sinusoid of the form $y={a}\cos( bx + c) + {d}$ is equal to $\dfrac{2\pi}{| b|}$. [How can we justify this given our graphical understanding of period?] Finding the period The period of $h(x) = -3\cos({\pi}x+2)-6$ is: $\begin{aligned} \text{period}&=\dfrac{2\pi}{|{b}|}\\\\ &=\dfrac{2\pi}{| \pi|} \\\\\\\\\\ &= 2 \\ \end{aligned}$ The answer The period of $h(x) = -3\cos({\pi}x+2)-6$ is $2$ units.